


Fantasy rant

by Finnball06



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06
Summary: A rant focusing on weapons and armor realism in high fantasy and dungeons and dragons.





	Fantasy rant

WEAPONS: DUH DUH DUHHHHHH  
#1 swords  
SWORDS ARE NOT THE MOST COMMON BATTLEFIELD WEAPON, THEY ARE SECONDARY WEAPONS AND COULD ONLY BE AFFORDED BY NOBLES SO ONLY NOBLES, KNIGHTS, THEIR RETAINERS, AND LONGBOW ARCHERS WOULD CARRY SWORDS, ALSO A SWORD CANNOT SLASH THROUGH GAMBESON OR LEATHER ARMOR, LET ALONE PLATE, MAIL, AND BRIGANDINE, STABS AND THRUSTS WERE THE ONLY ATTACK TO GET PAST THOSE TYPES OF ARMORS BESIDES BLUDGEONING WEAPONS.

NUMBER 2 FOR SWORDS- TERMINOLOGY

A LONGSWORD IS NOT A ONE HANDED SWORD, IT IS A TWO HANDED SWORD, NOR IS A BROADSWORD A TYPE OF MEDIEVAL WEAPON, T IT IS A SCOTTISH ONE HAND SWORD WITH A BASKET HILT, A MEDIEVAL ONE HAND SWORD IS AN ARMING SWORD, A ONE OR 2 HAND SWORD IS A BASTARD SWORD, A TWO HAND SWORD IS A LONGSWORD, WAR SWORD OR GREATSWORD, SECONDLY, GREATSWORDS ARE NOT SINGLE EDGED.

THIRDLY FOE SWORDS- SWORD DIVERSITY

THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF TYPES OF SWORDS THAT CAN BE INCLUDED IN YOUR FANTASY HERE IS A LIST OF SOME LESS COMMEN ONES

falchion

Saber

Kris 

Scimitar

Gladius

Xiphos

Cinquendea

Sidesword

Broadsword

Messer

Jian

Dao

Tulwar

Palwar

Khanda

Rapier

Smallsword

Khopesh

Italian boarding sword

Cutlass

Dussack

And many more

AXES- AXES ARE NOT STRENGTH BASED WEAPONS PRIMARILY, THEY ARE LIGHTER THAT ARMING SWORDS ON AVERAGE, THEY ALSO DO NOT HAVE 2 HEADS, THEY CAN HAVE SPIKES ON THE BACK BUT 2 HEADS IS NOT TRUE.  
thank you for reading, next chapter shall come out when i get angry at my dnd group for discounting medieval realism and the laws of physics saying ItS fAnTaSy, NoT tHe ReAl WoRlD, it doesnt have to be realistic or accurate or even make sense, axes should take more strength than a bloody english war bow


End file.
